RED MOON
RED MOON is the 9th episode of Ultraseven X. Plot DEUS Leader reported that a target approached a girl in white dress. The culprit itself had involved in three killings lately. Several DEUS agents prepared to apprehend the target. Witnessing a cloacked figure ran away, Jin chased him but he quickly vanished, with what's left is his binoculars. Jin took a look on the binocular and witnessed several pictures (a bungalow, a woman in white dress at a lake, the culprit's claw and an eclipse). Agent K chased the culprit (labelled Jyuujin (Japanese for Beast Man)), whom at that time managed to knock out his target. It ran away after two other DEUS agents fired him. With S chased it, K also tried to cornered him but failed. The news revealed that there will be a full lunar eclipse where the moon not turned visible but it turned into red due to the red sunlight reflected it and this is extremely rare since it only happened once in a 100 years. Interestingly, a case where the werewolf appeared at the same year of the lunar eclipse was highlited. K interrogated the victim as she revealed that while she was about to drink her water, the culprit attacked and her drink splashed out but when it saw its reflection, it got scared and ran away. Agent J contacted S, suspected that all four incidents form a square shape. As he about to made a further discussion, she stopped their conversation as a client awaited her. A man named Toshiyuki Ogata appeared at her office, revealing several files about the similar incident that occurred 100 years ago. On the same day where a total lunar eclipse happened, Jyuujin attacked Mahiru Saginomiya, a young woman from the Saginomiya family. The file also possessed a carricatur of Jyuujin. Jin visited the lake that pictured from the Jyuujin's abandoned binocular. K visited a professor where an old man comfirmed of Jyuujin's fear of water. He also aware of K's theory that the Jyuujin is somewhat related to a simple werewolf but in truth, he revealed that the figure was originally human until it turned into Jyuujin and rampaged. Meanwhile, Jin approached the Saginomiya family household area and found Agent S with Toshiyuki. The man enraged that Jin is in the possession of the binocular, which actually a glass memorial that was supposed to be missing since 100 years ago. With the party joined by agent K, Toshiyuki revealed that 100 years ago when the total lunar eclipse occurred, a mysterious man named Nozomu stayed at the Saginomiya family household temporarily while on his journey to an unknown destination. The only info known is that he is a person with a peculiar trait: he was afraid of water and will stay away from it even if its only a drop. He fell in love with Mahiru Saginomiya but unfortunately, everyone around her protested their relationship and their marriage plan. Nonetheless, Nozomu swore that he will always stay by her side. On the night of the lunar eclipse, the Jyuujin killed her beside her household's lake and Nozomu disappeared. The binocular, Glass Memorial was said to be one of his belongings. On some time before he disappeared, he said something unusual: "See for yourself..." and then he gave the binocular. On its previous use, it played the pictures of a yellow desert, a foreign castle and a solar eclipse. The Glass Memorial was actually captured every moments that the man saw with Jin gave it to Toshiyuki for him to further investigate. K hypothetically figured that when Nozomu touched the pond's water, it turned him into Jyuujin and unintentionally and unconciously killed Mahiru whom was nearby him as he vanished later on. According to his investigations, Jin remembered that there is a large underground tunnel underneath the city. He probably slumbered in there for 100 years and the eclipse will finally awakened him. In the Glass Memorial, Mahiru was seen wearing a white dress, so the previous murders he made was to search Mahiru and on night, he would searched her on her mansion. At that night, Jin, K and S were ready at the mansion. But Jin instead wanted to searched Toshiyuki as he suspected that actually there might had some information where he didn't revealed and as seen in the binocular, the Jyuujin's arm was visible so Nozomu might not be the monster and that there's another person alongside him in the mansion 100 years ago. As Jin went to Toshiyuki's office and read his documents, a man appeared and revealed it wasn't only Nozomu who came to the mansion but another one also appeared as Saku, his older brother. Looking at an old photo, Jin rushed to the mansion and contacted K telling that Toshiyuki Ogata was actually Saku, Nozomu's older brother from 100 years ago. As agent S in white clothes walked outside and found the Glass Memorial, she took a look where she saw Mahiru with Nozomu and realised it was her who made him touch the water and fell into depression. As Jyuujin approached her, he realised it was agent S while dropped a lily he picked and angrily attacked with K dueled him. He retreated after being fired with Jin's Ultra Gun. Chasing Jyuujin to the underground, the trio had realised what actually happened: while Nozomu and Mahiru fell in love with each other, she determined to know so much about the secret behind his fear of water and to do it, she tricked Nozomu to get the water lily from her household pond. Jin transformed into Ultraseven X and approached the stressful Jyuujin. The Ultra launched his Eye Slugger to the fiend as it fell and died into Saku's arms while vanishing into light particles. Jin realised it was him whom left the binocular yesterday for him to seek Jin's help. Saku disappeared with the binocular. The trio still thinking whom were they actually as Jin revealed that the binocular which projected a solar eclipse was actually the lunar eclipse's true form that viewed not from Earth but from a distant place elsewhere revealing that they are actually aliens. Cast Main Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : , Guest Cast * : * : * : * : Appearances Ultra Warriors *Ultraseven X Kaiju *Jyuujin *Saku DVD Release *ULtraseven X Volume 5 features episodes 9-10. Category:Ultraseven X Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Ultraseven X